


warm blankets, soft sunlight, and amy santiago

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [13]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, They love each other so much, jake's first morning out prison, sleepy soft fluff, they missed each other SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: He missed her so much. He missed waking up like this so much — the slow mornings consisting warm blankets and comforting sunlight.He missed home so much. He missed Amy Santiago so much.





	warm blankets, soft sunlight, and amy santiago

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh just some soft fluff i wrote last night!

He wakes up before Amy. He knows she’s still asleep from the rhythm of her breathing, and so he lies there for a few moments without opening his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the blankets, the smell of the same air freshener Amy has been using for the past ten years, the sound of the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn outside of their apartment, and of course the feeling of Amy Santiago snuggled up to him, her arm draped over him and the tips of her fingers digging ever so slightly into him, as if she’d been scared that he’d disappear during the night, and her body pressed so closely to his that he can feel her breath. 

When he does open his eyes he finds himself bathed in the soft morning sunlight, peeking through their half shut blind.

He peeks down at Amy, and rolls onto his side as gently as he can to look at her properly; she gives a quiet groan, and her grip on him tightens ever so slightly, but she doesn't wake up.

He smiles as he looks at her — the photos in his jail cell really do not compare at all to the practical goddess asleep in front of him. The morning light is making her glow, and she looks peaceful in a way that he hasn't seen since before he was first arrested.

She really is the most beautiful person he has ever met.

He loves her.  _ So much _ .

She stirs softly, moaning sleepily and not opening her eyes, she crawls even closer to Jake, burying her face in his chest.

“You’re here,” she murmurs with sleepy disbelief. “You’re really here.”

He smiles to himself as he pulls her in closer. “I really am,” he echoes.

It’s Amy’s turn to breathe him in; to revel in the feel of him, the warmth and safety and homeyness of his body.

“I missed you so much,” she breathes slowly, and he feels the words seep into his skin, and he hugs her even tighter to stop the sudden tears in his eyes from falling.

“I missed you too, Ames, so much,” he replies, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“So much,” she echoes into his skin.

_ So much _ , he thinks. He missed her  _ so much _ . He missed waking up like this  _ so much _ — the slow mornings consisting warm blankets and comforting sunlight.

He missed home  _ so much _ .  _ He missed Amy Santiago so much _ .

“It really wasn’t home without you,” she whispers into his skin, “it really wasn’t,” a lump rises in his throat, and he thinks he can feel the dampness of tears on his chest.

“I love you, Ames, so much,” he says softly, his words ensnared in the sunlight.

She wriggles free of his grip just enough to look up at him. “I love you so much too,” she tells him, complete and utter adoration sparkling in her eyes.

She kisses him, and it feels like sunlight and blankets and like...  _ her _ , god it feels like her — he can’t find another word.

It feels like home. 


End file.
